Teenagers
by greenrose15
Summary: The Hunger Games cast is back again! But this time instead of dealing with evil presidents, fearful Games, and a full-on revolution, they'll have to deal with love, peer pressure and the worst of all: Prom. Set in present day AU
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY readers!**_

_**so this is just something that I thought up the other day. **_

_**It's kind of like your typical teenage coming of age/love/drama/a bunch of different things story except it's hunger games style ;D lol**_

_**well hope you guys like it and please review to tell me if you guys love it or hate it! **_

_**the pairings are gonna be weird, by the way, and they're gonna change throughout the story so expect that :D **_

_**ANYWAYSS**_

_**enjoy and have a lovely Sunday :)**_

_Katniss _

"He is so sexy," Johanna says as we see Finnick Odair run across the field.

"Agreed," I reply, but I'm not entirely focusing on Finnick, I'm staring at the boy running on the other side of the field, Cato. Cato Lennox. Now _that _was sexy.

"Yeah," Annie replies but I can see how she looks at Finnick dreamily, and I know she isn't completely voicing her thoughts.

"Too bad he's going out with that slut," Johanna says with a scoff. As if on cue, Glimmer steps onto the field to meet him. Her shorts barely cover her butt and her shirt shows way too much cleavage, not enough for the rest of the boys though, as half the soccer team has stopped to stare at her. Finnick walks up to her and wraps an arm around her waist as she stretches her neck up to kiss him. We can see him stick his tongue into her mouth all the way from the bleachers and Johanna gags loudly.

"Get a room!" She yells across the field to them. They stop making out for about two seconds, enough for Glimmer to throw Johanna a dirty look. She kisses Finnick again, mugs Johanna one more time, and starts to walk off the field. Johanna sticks both her fingers in the air.

"Fuck you too, Blondie!" She yells out at her with a devious smile. A couple of the guys on the soccer team chuckle, including Finnick, but Glimmer ignores her and leaves.

"Mason, calm yourself or I'm gonna kick your ass outta here!" We hear Coach scream from the field, walking toward the bleachers. Coach reaches us and looks at us impatiently.

"Aww, come on, Coach, it was funny," Johanna tells him nonchalantly, "She had it coming anyways."

"Mason, I've told you before I'm the only one allowed to cuss on this turf, or at least the only one allowed to scream it across the field." He says in the same tone.

"I'm not supposed to keep my thoughts censored. At least, that's what my shrink said." She retorts. Coach looks at her with defeat and smiles scornfully.

"Can it, Mason, or I'll make you do 20 extra suicides on Monday," he calls after her as he walks away.

"Woohoo!" Johanna yells back with fake enthusiasm, throwing her hands up in the air. Coach looks around, making sure there's no other supervisors, and flips Johanna off with a smile. She laughs and salutes him, then sits down.

I swear, they have the strangest relationship.

It's a hot, Friday afternoon and sitting out in the bleachers is not helping us beat the heat, but this was almost like a ritual now. Every Friday after school, we'd stay at the bleachers until 4:30, checking out the soccer team and waiting for Madge to get out of tennis practice, after we would go to the ice cream place on Hob St. (nicknamed the Hob) and then finally most of us would go home, I usually went to Johanna's house though. My house was too… quiet. Prim stayed at the afterschool program until 6, my mom got home around 5, and, ever since my dad died, which was over 5 years ago, my mom kind of just walks around the house, not talking very much. It drives me insane, so I go to Johanna's loud, boisterous house of 7 for the much needed break from the loud silence at my own home.

I see Madge coming towards us with her tennis gear, signaling that both tennis and soccer practices are over. We all stand up, ready to leave, when one of the guys from the soccer team makes his way towards us. For a second, I think it's Cato and my heart skips a beat, but then I notice the hair on his head isn't blonde but ,in fact, brown. Then I see his face and I sigh. Just Gale, my old best friend.

"Ooo who's that?" Madge says when she sees Gale walking towards us.

"Calm it, Mads, you're taken," Johanna tells her, not taking her eyes off of Gale, "Whoever he is, he's fine as hell." I roll my eyes at her comment and sit back down.

"It's just Gale, ya know, the new kid?" I tell them.

"Just?," Johanna exclaims, "Do your eyes need fixing, Nessie, or do you not see he is exceedingly handsome?"

"It's just, I've known him for so long, we're too close, or at least we used to be, so it's too late for any of that." They all look at me expectantly, well except Annie, who's still staring at Finnick.

"We used to go to the same grade school down on 12th street. We were best friends but since he was a year older than me, he left for middle school and we kinda lost touch after that."

"Why did he transfer in this year though? Isn't he like a junior now?" I didn't have time to answer her because Gale had reached our little group.

"Hey, I'm Gale," He says to all of us, but it's obvious he's directing his greeting at Johanna. He smiles at us expectantly, waiting for us to introduce ourselves.

"Madge Undersee, nice to meet you," She says rather politely, probably trying to contain her hormones. She already has Peeta so no point in flirting with Gale.

"Madge…," He says, drawing the name out "I've heard it before. One of the guys-"

"Peeta Mellark, right?" Madge says, interrupting him. Gale snaps his fingers.

"Yeah, baker boy," Madge frowns at the nickname. Gale catches it, and quickly says, "the punk's good at wrestling, I'll admit that"

"Yeah, well he's my boyfriend," she says proudly. Gale nods.

"He must be good in the sack; very controlling," he says bluntly. Madge turns beet red and I bite my tongue to stifle my laughter. Johanna, on the other hands, laughs loudly while Gale looks at her amused. Madge leaves with a huff, saying she's going to take a shower then she'll meet us at Hob later.

Johanna finally calms down enough to introduce herself.

"I'm Johanna Mason, and what did you say your last name was?" She asks him. He lets out a good natured laugh.

"I didn't say but it's Hawthorne. Gale Hawthorne." He tells her.

"Hawthorne, huh.. You mind if I call you that?" She says flirtatiously.

"If I can call you Mason, it's all good," he responds, playing along with her. Johanna lets out a nervous laugh, which is _extremely _rare in her.

"Anyways," he says, "I just came to tell you that what you said to Glimmer was pretty hilarious,"

"What can I say? I just love to flip people off and yell sarcastic remarks" She says with fake proudness.

"I like that." Gale responds with a million dollar smile. Johanna can't seem to find any words but she is saved by one of the other soccer players.

"Hey Hawthorne! You coming or what?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be right over," he yells back to who I now realize is Finnick.

"So I'll see you around, Jo?" Gale says as Finnick keeps screaming at him to hurry up.

"Yes, definitely," Johanna replies, sounding like a little love struck school girl.

"Oh, wait, I never asked you your names" Gale says just as he's about to leave. He waits expectantly for an answer from Annie but she's staring off into the distance. Just then Finnick comes running up to us and socks Gale playfully on the arm.

"Now I see why you're hanging around here, Hawthorne. Lots of pretty ladies," He says, winking. Gale kind of rolls his eyes as he can see Johanna is falling all over Finnick. He's probably pist Finnick stole his spotlight. Boys, go figure.

"I'm Johanna," she says and shakes Finnick's hand, looking kind of dazed.

"Katniss," I say indifferently. I mean sure, Finnick is attractive but I got my eyes on someone else. I notice Gale is staring intently at me, probably try to remember who I am. With any luck, he won't.

Finnick finally turns to Annie and, when she looks up, he seems shocked.

"Annie," she says quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Annie," he says sincerely, holding on to her hand, and her cheeks flame up. Everything seems to stop around them until Johanna clears her through loudly.

"Well, we gotta get going ," Gale says, still staring at me.

"Yeah…" Finnick says distractedly.

"See ya around boys," Johanna says smoothly as they turn and walk away.

I catch both of them looking over their shoulders, Gale at me (or Johanna) and Finnick at Annie. I chuckle and shake my head.

"You lucky bitch!" Johanna exclaims toward Annie.

"What?" she responds shyly.

"Finnick fucking Odair couldn't keep his eyes off of you!" Annie just shakes her head, denying anything.

"It's true, Annie," I say gently. "You guys had, like, a moment."

Johanna nods her head vigorously and Annie finally cracks a smile. But just as quickly, it goes away.

"It's pointless anyways; He has Glimmer,"

"Fuck Glimmer!" Johanna says loudly.

"Why would he even want me? I mean look at Glimmer. She's sexy, blonde, has a great body. I'm fucking horrible next to her." Annie says dejectedly, tears threatening to over flow her amazing eyes. I sit next to her and Johanna sits on the other side.

"You are GORGOUES Annie, ya hear me?" Johanna says softly, "And I'm not only saying that because you're my friend, I'm saying that because it is completely true. Sluts like Glimmer don't have anything on your natural beauty."

"Yeah, Annie. Johanna's right. Finnick Odair would be one lucky bastard if he ever could have someone as good as you." This gets a smile out of Annie and she lifts up her head.

"Thanks, guys," Annie says "And for the record, Gale was totally flirting with you Johanna."

We both laugh and Johanna shoves Annie lightly.

"Come one, girls, let's get to the Hob."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my lovely readers!**_

_**here is the next chapter :D**_

_**thanks to those who have subscribed, liked, and reviewed (you are all amazing!)**_

_**I do have a question for you all though...**_

_**I'm doing this story in alternating POVs but i don't know if i should just do the initial "group's" POV (which is Johanna, Katniss, Annie, and Madge) or if i should expand to other characters (like Glimmer, Finnick, Gale, Peeta, etc) I want to challenge myself to write a guy's POV but i'm not sure if i should do it.. so please tell me what you think in a lovely review :)**_

_**ANYWAYSS  
**_

_**hope you enjoy**_

_**happy friday(: **_

* * *

**__**_Annie_

"So what happened after I left?" Madge asked, as we all sit around our usual table with the usual ice cream sundaes placed in front of us.

"You mean after you started blushing like a tomato or before?" Johanna says with a smirk. It takes two seconds for Madge to start blushing and another two for us to realize that Johanna's statement didn't make any sense. We all start laughing and Johanna just rolls her eyes.

"Well..?" Madge says expectantly.

"Well, Gale was flirting it up with Johanna and Finnick couldn't stop staring at Annie," Katniss says, informatively.

"Gale was obviously looking for you, Nessie," Johanna points outs. "He couldn't keep his eyes off of you! Don't think I didn't notice." She says, sticking her tongue out at Katniss.

"Whatever" She says, waving her off with her spoon. Madge just chuckles.

"And what is this about Finnick and Miss Annabeth?" Madge says, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I just face the table and smile shyly, shaking my head.

"It was nothing," I say quietly, though inside by heart is racing again just remembering the moment.

"Please Annie!" Johanna says loudly. (When is she never loud?) "The boy was staring holes with his beautiful, sexy green eyes into your own eye sockets! You guys freakin' had a moment! A MOMENT, I TELL YOU!" She says dramatically, raising her spoon at me for emphasis. I just smile at her and shake my head again.

"Is this about Glimmer again? 'Cause if it is I will personally go smash her ugly blonde face on the fucking pavement!" She threatens. Just then I see three girls walk in. And, of course, it's Glimmer with her stupid little posse, Cashmere and Crystal.

"What exactly are you gonna do to me, dyke?" Glimmer says smoothly, directing her sneer at Johanna. Johanna turns around to face her little crew.

"You heard me, you slut," She says.

"Hey, Johanna, you ever think about getting a _girl's _haircut?"

"Hey, Glimmer, the corner called. It misses you." She responds, making her hand into a make-believe telephone. Glimmer just rolls her eyes and gets onto her next target, which, unfortunately, happens to be me.

"And you, Annie. Is that your name?" She says with fake sweetness. "If you know what's good for you, you'll never lay another eye on MY Finnick." She says with fury. I just stare at her, a deer caught in the headlights.

"Fuck off, Glimmer. Everyone knows you're just an easy whore." Johanna says coolly.

"Shut up, Everyone knows _you _are just an aggressive lesbian. Can't even get some."

"It bothers me that you have so much time to think up these rumors, Blondie. I guess that's what you use your peanut-sized brain for." Johanna responds with phony sympathy. Before Glimmer can respond back, Finnick comes walking into the ice cream parlor. He catches my eyes and gives me a small wave before Glimmer can see. I start blushing and look away before anyone can see me. Glimmer turns around and, seeing Finnick, her face lights up but not with love, exactly, more like lust.

"Hey, babe," She says sexually when Finnick walks over to us and she wraps her arm around his neck. Finnick kisses her lightly but she sticks her tongue in his mouth and makes some repulsive noises. All right in front of us. _I wish that was me instead of her _I think with envy _But it'll never be that way. _Glimmer is apparently done with her little show and smiles at us all ruefully.

"Come on, babe. Let's go," she says, tugging on Finnick's hand.

"I'm actually waiting for the guys, Glim…" She pouts and starts to whine about it. ,

"I'll make it up to you later," he whispers into her ear, winking. She smiles and starts to walk off, her posse sure to follow.

"I'll be waiting, babe." She says, and walks out. Finnick is standing right next to me now, and there is no Glimmer in the way. Johanna kicks me in the shin to say something and I just stare at her to stop. Thankfully, Finnick says something before Johanna can make anymore bruises on my leg.

"So, Annie, right?" He says, sweetly. _God he is so cute._ I just nod and give a small smile.

"Glimmer wasn't giving you any trouble right?" He asks, smiling sadly. _And thoughtful too. _Before I can get a word out, Johanna starts speaking.

"Trouble? She gave Annie hell! She wouldn't shut the f-" It's my turn to kick her in the shin and she gets the message immediately. She stops her ranting awkwardly.

"Um, I gotta pee" She says bluntly and starts to get up from the chair.

"Yeah, me too. Excuse us," Madge says politely and starts to walk with Johanna towards the bathroom.

"Um, I'm going to go see if Sae needs anything," Katniss says awkwardly, and walks toward the counter. _Crap, I didn't want them to leave! Now I have to sit alone with Finnick. Wait maybe it's not a such a bad thing… _

"Looks like I seem to scare off your friends," he says, with a chuckle, sitting down in the chair across from me.

"No, they just have really small bladders," I say, and the second it leaves my mouth I realize how stupid that sounded. I start to blush again but he just smiles kindly.

"Yeah I guess so," he says, obviously just trying to not make me feel stupid. _I can't believe this conversation is actually happening… _

"Oh yeah, like I was saying, I'm sorry if Glimmer was giving you any trouble; someone must of told her."

"Yeah, well she told me if I knew what was good for me, I shouldn't even look at you. And told her what?" I ask him, confused.

"Crap," He says, passing his through his hair, "Told her that I was talking to you. I don't know why she's so damn jealous when I know for a fact she's cheating on me." He says, slamming his fist into the table. This breaks my heart in so many ways. _One, because I'm seeing him in agony. Two, because there's realistically nothing I can do about it. And three, because it seems like he truly loves her. _

"Wow, it seems like you really care about her," I say, sadly, hoping he doesn't catch my vibe too much.

"Honestly, I…" He starts, but notices how many people are around us and how a lot of conversations have dropped, probably wanting to know what the hottest senior is doing talking to someone like me.

"I'll talk to you later," He says, but looks at me with those eyes that speak for themselves, telling me that now is not the time. I nod and give him a small smile. Gale, Peeta, and another boy walk in and sit down a couple tables down.

"Well, I'll see you around, Annie" He says and smiles a slightly lopsided grin, a real smile, not the one he uses on millions of girls, and squeezes my hand gently as he gets up.

I sit there, trying to occupy myself with my ice cream, as I wait for the girls to come back.  
_Did I really just talk to Finnick? FInnick Odair?_

_And how was I able to read him so well? _

_What was he going to say about Glimmer?_

_Was he going to admit his love, or deny it?_

"I guess I'll have to find out later," I whisper to myself and I notice a tiny slip of paper on the other side of the table.

It reads:

Annie, we'll talk later ok? Give me a text so I can get save your number.

Stay beautiful.

-Finnick

And under it, is his number written in the same messy handwriting.

I can't help but notice that the message sounds generic and the paper seems to be pre-written. My name is too small for the space he obviously left for the girl's name.

_Does he carry these around all the time and give them to girls? _I think, rather disgusted. There was no way he could've scribbled that entire note in the time he was with me, I mean, I didn't zone out that much did I?

_I can't believe I thought he was genuinely sweet _I think sadly but two words keep nagging at me, _Stay beautiful. _The two words are smushed in between the first line and his name. It looks hastily written, so it obviously wasn't written on the pre-made note. He could have written it right now, specifically for me _Maybe he actually does like you, stupid _A voice says in my head.

_Maybe there's hope. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello my lovely readers! :D**_

_**here is the new chapter! (hurray!) **_

_**so I have this super important super big biology paper due tomorrow and guess what I did this afternoon instead of doing that?**_

_**if you said write more fanfic, then you are correct! :D o.o D: **_

_**It's a little shorter than usual, hope you guys don't mind ^_^**_

_**ANYWAYSS I gotta upload this 'cause my computer is about to die .**_

_**Hope you enjoy, have a terrific Tuesday(: **_

_**(and wish me luck with my project '.)**_

* * *

_Madge_

I walk into my empty house and I note stuck on the fridge. _Typical _I sigh. I throw my bag on the counter and pick up the note.

It reads:

-_Madge _

_At an important dinner. Was able to convince your mother to go. We'll be back late, don't_

_wait up_

_He doesn't even bother signing off anymore _I think bitterly and throw the note in the trash. 'I'm a busy man, Madge' he tells me._ More like 'I'm hardly ever home, Madge' _I sigh. Ever since my dad got elected Mayor (then reelected) he's hardly ever home. My mother and her migraines stay in her room the entire day, leaving me to have the house to myself, not that I really mind it. I go up to my room, which is spotless, of course, and turn the radio on low.

I start to take my AP Stats book out of backpack when my phone chimes.

_1 New Message_

_from Peeta_

Flashes across the screen.

_Hey cupcake, I miss you already! I'll be back from Eureka before you know it. We'll bake a cake and go down to the park on Monday. Love you Madge 3 :-*_

I quickly text back and throw the phone back on the bed.

_Hey Peeta! miss you too and ok. ily, have fun :) _

I sigh as soon as I send it and throw myself on the bed. _Peeta's sweet and everything I just don't… like him anymore or, at least, not as much _I admit to myself. I try to sort things out in my head but start to get frustrated and I decide I need to talk it out. I call Katniss but there's no answer. Johanna has to babysit her siblings so she can't come over and Annie's already got boy problems of her own. I pull out my laptop and send Katniss an IM, hopefully she'll answer.

_Madge_U: Hey Katniss, you busy?_

_Nessie92: No, watcha need?_

_Madge_U: Can you come over?_

_Nessie92: Be there in 5_

I close my laptop and blast the radio, closing my eyes. _Love Story _comes on the radio.

_How fitting, _I think ruefully. That's like me and Peeta's song, and hearing it just makes me feel more guilty.

_We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashbacks start_

Scenes of Peeta and me as grade-schoolers, running around on the playground together, even if everyone thought we had cooties flash through my head

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd to say hello_

I remember our middle school dance where Peeta and I went together, only as friends, and to the time two years later when he asked me out to homecoming and we started going out.

As each verse of the song carries on, I feel even guiltier. The doorbell ringing pulls me out of my state and I run down to get the door.

"Hey" Katniss says, letting herself in. "Your parents' home?" She asks.

"No, they went to some dinner." I say finally and she just nods. We make our way upstairs and she slumps down on the bean bag chair in the corner. I turn the radio down and throw myself on the bed.

"So, what's up?" She asks.

"It's just about… Peeta," I say carefully. There had been talk that Katniss had, had a thing for Peeta or the other way around, way back freshman year, and I always feel as if I took him away from Katniss.

"Oh, well what about it? Is what Gale says still bothering you?" She says with a laugh.

"Oh no!" I say with a chuckle, "It's not that. It's just that…" I take a deep breath "I'm thinking that maybe we might not …"

Her eyes widen, "Why?"

"It's just that I don't really feel so strongly for him anymore," I say, trying to avoid stating the obvious.

"So, in other words, you like someone else," Katniss states matter-of-factly. I hesitate then I nod.

"Well, I guess I respect that. But what I do have to say is make sure that this is what you want. Don't let some fling mess with something that you truly want," she says calmly. "So who do you like now?"

"Um, promise you won't tell?" I ask but I don't let her answer. "I like Gale," I blurt out then suck in my breath waiting for her answer. Her gray eyes just widen again and she bites the inside of her lip, the way she does when she's thinking about something.

"Please don't tell Johanna," I beg her, hoping she doesn't think I'm insane.

"I won't don't worry about it. I'm just shocked, ya know? I didn't think you would have such strong feelings for him right off that bat." She tells me honestly.

"It's just, I don't know, I feel like there was a spark when we talked," I say, blushing at how stupid it sounds.

"So why did you leave so abruptly, if you felt a spark?"

"I guess it just felt too weird, that he was talking about Peeta and that I had felt this spark between us…" She sighs and shakes her head lightly.

"Honestly, I don't think there was any 'spark," Madge 'cause if there were I'm sure he would've felt it and stop flirting with Johanna." This angers me and I look away from her, irritated.

"Don't get mad Madge, I'm just saying th-" She starts to say but I cut her off.

"I called you here to support me Katniss. Not make me feel like crap!" I yell at her.

"I'm just pointing out the facts, Madge! I don't want you to do anything stupid and later regret hurting someone you truly love!"

"Oh this is still about Peeta, isn't it!" I yell back at her bitterly. "I knew you liked him from the start! But guess what, Katniss? He chose ME!" As soon as I say it, I regret it and clasp my hand over my mouth. She starts to blush a deep red and balls up her fists.

"Katniss, I-" I say, trying to apologize

"Save it, Madge!" She interrupts, moving toward the door. "I don't need this crap! Anyways, that was freshman year! You really need to let it go!" She yells as she walks out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I just sit on my bed and then hear the expected second slam as she exits my empty house.

_What have I done?_ A million emotions run around in my head but before I even have time to make sense of them, my phone starts to ring. Peeta's face flashes across the screen and I press ignore. A get a text almost immediately. from Peeta, of course.

_Is everything ok, Madge? _

I put the phone on silent and throw it across the room.

_No, no it's not. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**hello readers!**_

_**here it is; chapter 4!**_

_**there's not much to say so I won't right an obnoxiously long author's note xP**_

_**Hope you enjoy and have a superb Sunday!(:**_

* * *

_Johanna_

I get home from the Hob and throw my backpack on the floor, picking up the already-open mail from the counter. _Trash, trash, catalogue, trash,..shit _I think, as I notice a letter from the school. I look inside it, hoping it has something to do with Hayley and not me.

_To the parents of Johanna Mason _

_We are regretful in informing you that your daughter, Johanna Mason, has had many behavioral problems in this first quarter. We hope that this official address will be enough warning and that no further action will need to be taken. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Cornelius Snow_

_ Head Principal at Panem High School _

"'Behavioral problems' my ass," I whisper under my breath and I hear my mom come into the kitchen. I turn around and see her holding a very dirty, squirming Max. I look at her questionably and she just sighs.

"Maxine decided it would be fun to roll around in mud for an hour," she says, answering my unspoken question. "Anyways, can you go pick up the kids?"

"Sure, where are they at?"

"They're with Rory, a new friend of theirs. The address is on the fridge."

"Can I take the car?" She throws me the keys in response.

"Be careful," she warns and goes to the bathroom with Max still in her arms. I run to the garage and jump in the car, excited to have it all to myself. I look at the address on the post it note: 1202 Seam St.

_Katniss lives by there _I think idly as I pull onto the street. I blast the radio, 102.5, and some MCR comes on as I reach the intersection.

Ten minutes later, I'm parked in front of a small house with soccer balls and scooters strewn across the front lawn. I beep once, hoping they'll come out and I can avoid an unnecessary greeting. _These kids _I think with a sigh and get out of the car. I ring the doorbell once and wait patiently at the door, noticing a crudely drawn picture taped on the inside of the window. I hear the click of the door opening and turn toward it, seeing the last person on earth I would've expected.

Gale Hawthorne is standing shirtless at the door.

_Holy Shit. _

"Johanna," he says smiling, revealing a small dimple I hadn't seen this afternoon.

"Hawthorne," I say smoothly, my cheeks flaring up. _Dammit, Johanna! Stop blushing!_

"What brings you here?" he asks, motioning for me to come in.

_I am in Gale's house_

_and he is still shirtless._

_Holy-y Shit_

"Well I came to pick up my brothers," I say with confidence.

"Blonde hair, gray eyes, about this high?" He motions to his chest, his glorious chiseled chest.

"Yup, that's them,"

"You don't look alike…" he ponders aloud.

"We're adopted," I say bluntly, and he stares at me, trying to figure out if I'm joking.

"You don't say," he says with a smile. I sit on a stool near the island and he turns toward the fridge.

"Care for something?"

"Surprise me," I say playfully. Gale chuckles and passes me an Arizona. I nod my thanks and look around his house.

"Babysitting?"

"Yep"

"Story of my life," I say with a chuckle. "How many are there?"

"Three," he answers, catching my drift. "Rory, Vick, and Posy. What about you?"

"Six," I say, suppressing a smile as I look at his stunned expression.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, there's Hayley, Sean, Carter, Nelson, Raina, and Maxine," He chuckles a bit.

"So you get stuck babysitting all of them?"

"Most of the time, but the munchkins aren't as bad as the older ones," I say with a shrug.

"Munchkins?"

"That's what I call the 5 and unders," I explain to him and he smiles at me. Just then Sean, Carter, and I guess Rory come down the stairs.

"Hey Jo!" the twins call out in unison.

"Sup punks," I tell them and mess up their hair. "Get your stuff quick 'cause I gotta go pick up Hayley and get home before Mom leaves,"

"Ay ay Captain," they say mockingly and salute me before running back upstairs. Gale raises his eyebrow up at me.

"Captain?"

"Shut up," I tell him and shove him lightly. He chuckles and chugs the rest of his Gatorade. Sean and Carter come running again with their backpacks.

"Cars open," I tell them as they run out the door. I get up off the stool and walk towards the door, Gale following closely behind.  
"Well thanks for babysitting two of mine today," I tell him playfully as I reach the door.

"Yeah, no problem, Mason," he says with a smile.

"Maybe we can babysit together sometime," I tell him bluntly.

He smiles a cheeky grin.

"Maybe you should give me your number," he says mischievously.

"Maybe I already did," I respond in the same tone. He looks at me confused so I reach up and whisper in his ear.

"Check your counter," I say. He instinctively looks toward his kitchen then back at me. I give him a devious smile and start walking toward my car.

"See ya around, Hawthorne," I call out behind me, feeling his eyes trained on me. I turn around to catch him staring like I had predicted. I wink at him and get inside the car.

"Is that your boyfriend, Jo?" Sean asks, blunt as ever.

"He will be," I reply.


	5. Chapter 5

_**hello readers!**_

_**whooo! a new chapter in just a day! :D**_

_**and I'd like to send a shout-out to all my reviewers, especially the ones who are anonymous so I can't reply back personally. You are all amazing!**_

_**ANYWAYSS**_

_**hope you enjoy (and please tell me if you did so!) **_

_**Have a marvelous Monday(:**_

* * *

_Finnick _

I don't get home until 8:30, having stopped by Glimmer's after the Hob as I had promised her. I throw the car keys on the counter and just throw myself on the floor, exhausted from the long day. _Why the hell can't I have control over my damn life? _I think bitterly as I peel myself off the floor and go get the mail. As soon as I step outside, I see a group of girls from my school pass by, way to overdressed to be simply walking by casually on a Friday afternoon. I sigh and take the mail from the mailbox.

"Hey Finnick," they all call out in unison. I just give them a nod and my signature smile. They burst in a fit of giggles and whisper among themselves as they continue on the sidewalk. I run inside as fast as I can and bolt the door, becoming paranoid. I flip through the mail and find a letter from Mr. Murphy and one from the high school. I open the one that I know won't be as bad, the one addressed from Panem High.

_To the parents of Finnick Odair, _

I'm tempted to throw the note across the room and just fuck whatever else the letter says. _That's a fucking cruel joke _I think to myself bitterly but continue on reading.

_We regret to inform you that your son, Finnick Odair, has an excessive amount of accounts of Public Displays of Affection (PDA). We hope you that this letter will be enough warning for your son. If no change is made, more severe measures will have to be taken. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Cornelius Snow_

_ Head Principal at Panem High School_

I tear the note in half and throw it in the trash, bracing myself for the next letter. I tear off the envelope and read:

_Dear Mr. Odair,_

_ I thank you for another month of wonderful service from your part. My daughter is _

_indeed very happy. The amount due for your rent is already in the bank and your _

_separate check is enclosed with this letter. You will notice that there is a small bonus as _

_a token of my gratitude for staying true to your contract this past year and keeping my _

_daughter in the dark from our array of business. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mr. Jackson Murphy _

I look at the check, 2500 dollars. I give a low whistle and tape the check on the fridge so I'll remember to deposit it tomorrow.

"I wish I had fucking control over my life," I growl again and turn on the TV. I flip through the channels and settle on some CSI, hoping I'll have the rest of the night to myself. I only get a half hour of sleep before my phone's ringtone wakes me up.

_Hopefully it's not Glimmer…_ I think as I check the number. It's an unknown number but I answer it anyways.

"Hello?" I say, my voice still groggy from sleep.

"Hi," a timid voice responds. I recognize it immediately and a smile plays on my lips.

"Annie,"

"Hi," she says again and this time I smile. "So what were you going to tell me earlier?" She asks with confidence, but I know it's probably killing her inside.

"I don't really want to explain it over the phone… Could I come over?" I ask genuinely, hoping I don't seem to forward. _What if she gets the wrong idea? Shit! _

"Is that what you say to all the girls before you fuck them?" She says with so much confidence, it seems like an entire different person. She leaves me stunned and I can't think of anything witty to say, so I respond with honesty.

"Sometimes," I admit sheepishly and I hear her sigh on the other end.

"But sometimes," I say before she tells me anything else. "I actually want to just be with that person face to face. And you, Annie Cresta, are most definitely the latter."

Now it's her turn to be speechless.

"I'll see you in half an hour?" I say more than ask, with a genuine smile. I imagine her nodding her head, then realizing I can't see her.

"Okay," she responds quietly. "I'll text you my address."

"I'll see you in a few beautiful." She doesn't respond, but hangs up and I chuckle in response. I turn off the TV and put my phone in my back pocket. I go up the stairs two at a time and run into my room. I smell my shirt. _You're good, Odair _I think but then I realize I can't go to Annie's house with these clothes. _This is the clothes you fucked Glimmer in, _I think bitterly and I take my shirt off angrily and throw it across the room. I slam my fist against the wall _Why can't I have control over my damn life. _I look at myself in the mirror.

_Get your shit together, Odair. You're going to go see Annie, beautiful Annie. _Just thinking about her gets me smiling and I change quickly into a fresh tee and some cargo shorts. I slip my feet into some Vans and run into the car, stopping when I realize I don't have Annie's address yet. I check my phone quickly and sure enough there is a message from that adored number. I snort when I see the address and get out of my car.

She lives a block away from me.

I lock the car and start walking down the block, a fresh September breeze hitting my back. When I reach the correct house, I knock politely on the door and wait for someone to answer. A teenage girl, around fourteen or fifteen, answers the door and she is immediately dumfounded.

_Shit _I think and give her what I hope is a friendly smile.

"Is Annie home?" I ask her, hoping she doesn't go into a fit of shrieks. Her mouth still agape, she nods and goes back inside. I wait outside patiently and smile when the girl comes back with Annie.

"Hey," I say to Annie and nod towards the girl.

"I-I'm Claire," She says hastily sticking her hand out at me.

"Fin-"

"I know," she interrupts, smiling at me. I smile back at her and Annie looks at her expectantly. The girl, Claire, walks back inside and shuts the door behind her. Annie looks at me and immediately starts to blush. She turns away and her tousled auburn hair covers the rosy glow in her cheeks.

"So what were you going to tell me?" She asks me quietly, lifting her chin. Before I answer her, I look at her, but really look at her. She's wearing some white sandals and jeans that reach her mid-calf, showing off her tanned legs. Her t-shirt boasts "Panem High School Varsity Swim Team." Her tanned face and her delicate features expose her beautiful sea green eyes. I smile.

"We have the same eyes," I say plainly and a ghost of a smile appears on her face.

"You didn't answer my question, Finnick," she reminds me and I chuckle.

"Sit with me, Annie," I say, ignoring her question again.

"But you haven't-"

"Humor me," I respond. She huffs and reluctantly sits next to me on the lawn.

_She even sits a graceful manner _I catch myself thinking.

"What do you know about me?" I ask her, staring up at the night sky.

"You're Finnick Odair, you're a senior," she starts off quietly. "Captain of the Var swim team, valued player of the soccer team, and undoubtedly the most attractive guy in our school. All the girls want you, all the men envy you, and you're current object of attraction is Glimmer Murphy." I chuckle darkly as she reads off what everyone else sees, who they think I am. "But I also know you can be sweet, you don't just use girls, though that's how it seems. You're… caring but you're also hiding," she says timidly, looking at me with those eyes, as if she was staring into my soul. I'm tempted to kiss her right then, but I know she'll probably take it the wrong way.

_Annie's too important, Finnick. You can't fuck it up. _

"What do you know about _me_?" She asks shyly.

"You are Annabeth Cresta aka Annie. You're shy but perceptive. You're part of the Varsity swim team but other than that, you like to keep low. You're beautiful, and you have a small dimple on your right cheek," I tell her, pointing at her now-smiling face.

"My question, Finnick?" she reminds me yet again.

_I love the way she says my name. _

"Right, well, I don't actually love Glimmer," I say, barely above a whisper. I can feel her gaze on me, but I avoid it and start picking apart pieces of grass.

"So why would you be mad that she's cheating on you?"

"I'd wish she'd just break up with me," I say, anger growing in my voice. I notice I don't answer Annie's question but I don't bother with it. "That way, I could be with whoever I wanted." The anger in my voice diminishes and again my voice is barely above a whisper, "So that I could be with someone like you, Annie." I tell, caressing her cheek lightly.

She smiles, blushing again and I realize now is the moment. I lean toward her and place a gentle kiss on her lips. The feeling that goes through my body is something I've never felt before, something I've never shared with anybody else.

"Where have you been my whole life?" I whisper, inches away from her face.

"I've always been there, Odair," She says. "You've just never cared to look."

"You're wrong, Annie," I respond, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I was always looking, I just never truly saw."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another chapter in just a day? Wow I am on a roll! xD (not really :P) **_

_**Well here it is, my lovelies. :D **_

_**I'd also like to inform those of you who read my other story (if there is anyone out there ._.) that I am still working on that story! I have NOT given up on it. I'm having a bit of writer's block in the area, and I've decided to put all my energy into this story. I get out for summer vacation next week (WHOO-FREAKEN-HOO!) and I'll have a ton of more time to work on BOTH stories and a couple one-shots I have on my mind. Thanks for bearing with me guys! ^_^**_

_**ANYWAYSS**_

_**hope you enjoy and have a terrific Tuesday!(:**_

* * *

_Katniss_

_Don't watch that, don't watch that, that's stupid, don't watch that _I think as I aimlessly flip through the channels, hoping something interesting will pop up. I put the TV on mute and think about doing some homework.

_Fuck that _I think, chuckling to myself, then the sound of my phone ringing scares the crap out of me.

Annie's name flashes across my screen and I check the time. 10:30. _What happened? _I wonder.

I answer, already anxious that something bad might have happened.

"Katniss?" She says quietly.

"Yeah, Annie. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… Is it possible for you to come over? I mean I understand if you can't it's just a question…" She says, rushing that last part. For Annie to call me and want me to go over, something must've happened. Something _interesting. _

"No problem, Annie. I'll be over as soon as I can," I respond, already looking for my shoes.

"Okay, thanks Katniss," she says, then hangs up.

I find my beat-up Chucks under my bed and lock my door, just in case my mom thinks about looking for me. _I'll be back way before she's even woken up _I convince myself as I hoist myself down the side of my house. I didn't sneak out often, but I had my ways of working things out. The night is still relatively young and I don't worry about walking outside by myself. Sure, I don't live in the _best _neighborhood but I love it all the same. As I turn the corner of Seam St., I hear my name being called out. I turn around, completely aware of my surroundings, trying to see where the sound came from.

"Katniss!" the same, familiar voice calls out again. Then I see him.

Tall built figure, olive skin, dark shaggy hair.

Those eyes.

Gale Hawthorne screams my name from a couple houses down.

_Shit. _

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asks me.

"I should be asking you the same question," I respond.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." He smiles.

"Still the same, stubborn as hell girl from grade school, I see," he tells me.

"So you remembered?"

"How could I not? I do seem to recall that we were best friends up through sixth grade."

"Yeah, well things have changed," I tell him with a sigh. He sits on the sidewalk, patting the space next to him, and staring up at the sky. I join him reluctantly and stretch out my legs.

"Well you still make your hair into a braid, but now it's just one instead of two," he recalls, flicking my braid with his fingers.

"You still have the determined look on your face you've had since kindergarten," he studies me closely and then becomes serious. "You still carry the burden of your father's death," he says, barely above a whisper. I look away, determined to not let him see my face.

"I see I am right," he says quietly.

"Yep," I respond.

He gently intertwines is fingers with mine and leans into me, kissing me once gently on the lips.

In that same second I jump away from him and notice a smile on his face.

"What the hell, Gale!" I yell at him.

"Sorry, Katniss. I just had to see what it was like… No, wait, that sounded wrong. I meant that I've wanted to do that since sixth grade. I felt like now was the perfect opportunity," he explains with a cocky grin on his face.

"I think two of my friends falling all over you is enough, Gale! You don't need me too!"

"So you do like me?" He says mischievously. I start to blush, hoping the dim shadows won't give me away.

"No, Gale, I don't. Not like that," I try to explain, flustered.

"I know, Katniss. I just felt like I needed to get that out of my system. If you get what I mean," he admits. I just nod.

"But I don't think Johanna's gonna be too happy knowing that you just like to get kisses 'out of your system.'"

"I swear Katniss, that was just you. I mean, I've known you since kindergarten and honestly you were the first girl I ever liked."

"And certainly not the last," I grumble. He just laughs and crosses his arms.

"Besides, you don't even like me. Trust me; I knew that way before you told me," he brags.

"You don't know any-"

"You like Cato. Cato Lennox? But I do have to say Katniss; your taste has gotten progressively worse. First you liked me, then Baker Boy, now Cato? Tsk, tsk," he says with mock disapproval.

"There's nothing wrong with Peeta or Cato for the matter!" I yell frustrated.

"So you do like him?" Gale responds, with that same mischievous smile.

"No! I never said that! I just…"I trail off, giving up. He laughs again and starts to stand up.

"Yeah, well? I know who _you _like too!" I boast. "You like Johanna!"

"Oh my God! How did you know?" Gale says with fake surprise "Oh right, maybe 'cause I was flirting up a storm with her this after practice. Maybe 'cause she came to my house this afternoon."

"She went to your house?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah," he says with a smile, obviously remembering some memory. "She's quite a handful, that one." Gale says with a smile.

"Yeah, she is."

"You never told me where you were headed?" he prods.

"_You _never told _me,_" I counter. He chuckles and raises up his hand sin surrender.

"Fine, fine. You win, okay? I was just going on a nightly stroll. It was so nice out." He looks at me expectantly.

"I was heading over to my friend's house. Annie Cresta, you met her today. The quiet one?" I tell him, trying to jog his memory.

"Oh yeah! The one with the killer eyes. Finnick was all over her, man!" He exclaims, then he obviously remembers he's not with one of the guys anymore.

"Um, yeah, right," he tries to cover up. "Doesn't she live like ten blocks from here?"

"Eight, but yeah." I respond.

"Are you sure you should be walking all the way over there by yourself. If you haven't noticed, it's kinda late," he says, smiling at me.

"Yeah, well it's only eight blocks; It won't take me long."

"Maybe I should take you?"

"Maybe you shouldn't," I tell him in the same voice.

"You're impossible," he replies and starts to dust his pants off.

"Oh yeah, tell me how that whole thing with Cato goes," he says with a smirk as he turns to walk away.

"I told you I don't like him-"

"Don't bother lying to me, Catnip," he calls over his shoulder, using my old nickname. "I can still read you like a book."

"Go to hell," I whisper, rolling my eyes.

"Likewise," Gale responds, hearing me. I shake my head and turn to run the handful of blocks to Annie's house.

"Oh, Katniss?" he calls after me. Against my better judgment, I turn.

"Yeah?"

"Word on the street is, Cato likes you too," he says in a dramatic whisper, holding his hand to the side of his mouth. I just roll my eyes at him and continue running.

Annie called me, Gale kissed me, and Cato likes me.

I smile.

_What a night. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**hey guys!**_

_**here's the next chapter.**_

_**not much to say except sorry for taking forever :P **_

_**I'm out for summer vacation and hopefully I'll be able to get a lot of stuff in. **_

_**For any Rick Riordan fans (Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles) I'm working on this really big story for that. This is pretty much a heads-up cause that won't be on for a **_**long **_**time. I want to finish the entire story first and then upload it onto here.**_

_**oh yeah, if anyone has any ideas (or wants to make) a cover page thing for this story, don't hesitate to PM me :)**_

_**ANYWAYSS**_

_**hope you guys enjoy **_

_**have a fantastic (almost) Friday(:**_

_**p.s. sorry for any grammatical/ punctuation errors near the end. I don't have my glasses so I was pretty much blind-as-a-bat when I wrote that part :P**_

* * *

_Annie_

I run down the stairs, two at a time, already knowing my day will be wonderful.

"Good morning," I announce, louder than usual, getting me stares from my aunt and uncle.

"Good morning, sweetie," my aunt responds, setting a small plate of fruit and a glass of coconut juice in front of me.

"Thanks, Aunt Coral," I reply, taking a small sip of my juice. "Where's Claire?" As if she heard me, Claire steps into the kitchen rubbing her eye and letting out a groggy 'good morning'.

"I got to get going, girls," my uncle says, checking his watch. He folds his newspaper and gets his briefcase, giving my aunt a quick peck.

"Love you honey," my aunt calls after him.

"Bye daddy," Claire says, still half asleep.

I just stay quiet, hoping that the tears in my eyes don't overflow. _I remember when that used to be me calling out after Dad… _I shake my head _No, Annie, don't screw today up. It's going to be wonderful. _I paste a small smile on my face and continue eating breakfast.

"So who came to see you last night?" my aunt pries.

"Finnick Odair!" Claire burst, suddenly awake. I look silently at my plate, hoping they can't see the redness covering my cheeks.

"What did he want, Annie!" Claire asks, getting overly excited.

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk," I tell her quietly. "I got to get ready for the meet; it's a ten," I say evasively, putting my plate in the sink and running to my room before I get asked anymore questions. I close the door quietly behind me and see Katniss stretching on the floor.

"What time is it?" She asks sleepily. I glance at the clock.

"Fifteen after 9." She sits up suddenly and starts to fold her sleeping bag.

"I gotta get going; hopefully my mom hasn't checked my room yet."

"Yeah, okay. And well thanks for coming over last night, I really needed someone to talk to." I tell her with a small smile.

"It's no problem, Annie," She responds, smiling as well. "I'll see you at your meet later. What time is it again?"

"It's at ten but I thought you were going to Madge's game?"

Her expression suddenly turns dark.  
"Well, there's been a change of plans," She says quietly and starts to go make her way toward the window. I decide to let it go; if Katniss wants to tell me, she'll tell me.

"Well, I'll see you at ten then and don't forget, it's Raina and Nelson's birthday today, so we're gonna meet at Johanna's house around three. Hayley's gonna be there if Claire wants to go."

"Okay, I'll tell her. I'll see you later," I call after Katniss as she goes out the window. There's a knock on my door and my aunt comes into my room.

"You ready, sweetie?" she asks from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm just getting my bad."

"Okay, we'll be in the car." I just nod my head and hear her exit my room.

As soon as she leaves, I take the picture from under my pillow and stuff it in my back pocket. I take a quick glimpse at it but quickly force myself to put the picture away. Nonetheless, tears still spring up, making me take a couple extra minutes to calm myself.

I run down the stairs again, but this time with my bag, and get into the car hoping for a silent ride.

Unfortunately, Claire doesn't seem to want that.

"So, what was Finnick want? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? Did he ask you out? God, he is _so _gorgeous!" She bombarded me with questions. I just shook my head, a false answer to all her questions. My aunt got the message though.

"Claire, honey?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Shut up, sweetie," she told her kindly. _I bet if Johanna was here she would've laughed. _The thought alone makes _me _laugh and I crack a smile. Opening the window, I let a fresh September breeze hit my face and calm my thoughts.

Aunt Coral drops me off in front of the school and goes off to find a parking space, leaving me to my very angry coach.

"Cresta! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

I mumble an apology and her face softens.

"C'mon Annie, get changed; warm up," she tells me in a much nicer tone and I do just that. About five minutes before the meet starts I see Katniss sit down with the rest of the people and she gives me a smile. The whistle sounds and I hear the first of my team hit the water. Brook Waters is her name. _Fitting _I think. I take a deep breath and before I know it, I'm in the water, swimming across the pool. I reach the end in what I know is record timing and throw myself back. As soon as I reach the edge, the next girl jumps in and my coach throws a towel over my shoulders.

"Annie, wow! You really gave today, good job!" She tells me smiling. I give her a small smile and take off my cap to let my hair out. The whistle sounds again and half the people on the benches jump up, cheering. I notice among them is Finnick. My face goes bright red when I see him. The sunlight catches his hair in just the right way, making him look even more handsome than he is. He catches my eye and gives me a lopsided grin. A real smile, not the fake overused one. But of course this perfect moment had to be ruined one way or another, like most things. Glimmer walks in with her usual posse and another girl I haven't seen before. But she seems out of place, she has natural beauty, not that fake kind that is what consists of Glimmer's group. I don't have any more time to pond the thought because the coach is herding us toward the locker rooms.

"Good swimming, girls! Some of your best yet!" She exclaims, giving Brook and Shelly pats on the back.

"Practice Monday bright and early, here at 6:30," Coach says with finality and leaves. Some of the girls groan but I just stay quiet, as per usual. One by one, the girls exit the locker leaving me by myself. I take a quick shower but I hear someone come in to the locker room.

The blood leaves my face when I recognize the irritating voice.

"She is such a bitch. _So _annoying," I hear Glimmer sneer. _Crap _I think and quickly change into my shorts and shirt.

I step into the locker area and see she's looking through my clothes. I just stare at her, saying nothing.

"Glimmer," the other girl, the one I didn't recognize, whispers. Looking at me with pity.

"What do you _want, _Leena? I already told you, you can't talk to me directly until a week after your initiation." She says with disdain. Then she notices me.

"Oh, _you,_" Glimmer says, shriveling up her nose. "What do _you _want?"

A voice in my head tells me that I should respond, say something. _You came here; this is my locker _I thought, wanting to put my thought into words. But I stayed silent.

"Yeah, thought so," she says with a smirk and picks up my jeans. She makes a face of disgust.

"Where did you get this ugly, despicable thing that passes for clothes." _I'm surprised she knows the word despicable _An idle part of my brain thinks. _Those were my mother's, she's dead. _Again, I don't say anything.

"Oh and what's this?" She says with an evil smile, pulling out a picture, _the _picture.

"Who's this you're family?" She asks me then snickers to her friends "Who carries around a pic of their fam, _what _ a loser." But I'm frozen, I can't say anything.

"Annie, sweetie," She says with fake sweetness. "I'm gonna do you a small favor and go ahead and get rid of this." She gets the picture again and starts to rip it in half.

"No, Glimmer, please," I whimper, which is even below me. _She doesn't know _the nice voice in me whispers _She doesn't know they're dead. No one could be that cruel. _But not, it's happening. I see as the picture falls, ripped in half, onto the wet floor. My hands involuntary make their way up to my ears, the beginnings of a melt down. _No, no Annie. No. Fight this. _But I can't. Soon I'm not aware of anything else but the picture, ripped and soggy. Their faces stare back at me, bringing back memories. _No, no, no! _But it's too late, I'm back in that horrible day. I see them again, kneeling down on the kitchen floor. I see the gun, the masked men. I see it all through the cabinet door, the way I did six years ago. I see as they pull the trigger and Benji falls to the floor, dead. I stifle a scream but the tears flow. Then they move onto my mother, _BAM! _She lays on the floor next to her eldest child. Then they go to my father.

"Tell us where she is," the masked man demands.

"Never," my father replies defiantly. The man scoffs. "No matter, we'll find her soon enough." And with another bullet, my father is wrong. It takes all my willpower to not move, to not scream. _I won't let them die in vain, they won't find me. _I come back to consciousness then, like I always did. I notice I'm on the floor now, my entire body is wet and my ears are still covered. I see Glimmer barely steeping outside and another girl who lingers, looking at me.

"Leena!" Glimmer screeches and the girl leaves. _This isn't real. _I think to myself _I haven't had a break down in months. This is a dream. Where are my friends? Where is my family? _I hear someone come in, probably Glimmer, here to finish me off. Hopefully Katniss, or Johanna or Madge or any familiar face.

Strong arms engulf me, hugging me from behind. All I can do is not fight it. The same arms pull my reluctant hands from my ear and rub small circles into them.

They murmur gentle words into my ear and I recognize the voice.

"Finnick," I whisper, eyes still closed. I try to from an intelligent sentence but come up with this, "Glimmer… kill… you." I feel him shake his head against my hair.

"Don't worry about her now. Wait, did she do this to you?" He asks, hushed anger in his voice.

"Partly"

He doesn't question me further, knowing I probably won't give much in my state.

I notice his breathing, and try to match mine to his. I'm aware of his strong biceps around my middle, holding my hands, and his tanned legs next to my much slimmer ones.

"Finnick?" I whisper.

"Yes?"

"They're dead."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Are you really?"

"Yes, Annie, I'm sorry. Sorry I couldn't protect you from this, from Glimmer. Sorry I couldn't protect you from the whole damn world!" He says, his voice rising. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner," his voice once again quiet. "I'm sorry, Annie, but I'm going to make it up to you, I promise."  
"I'm not yours to protect Finnick nor you are mine," I say quietly. He kissed my hair softly.

"What does that matter?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**FIRST OF ALL I would like to apologize for taking an ungodly amount of time to update :( I thought summer might give me time to write but I was wrong as I now have a limited amount of time on a computer. So what I'm gonna start doing is just writing out the chapter by hand in a notebook then typing them up and posting them on here in the little time I have on a computer. I can't promise you when I'll update next but I'll try to make it soon :) **_

_**Hopefully you guys will bear with me(:**_

_**OH YEAH! i forgot to apologize also for the HORRIBLE spelling and grammar in most of the last chapter,, like i had explained I was kinda blind and tired when I wrote it but if it bothers any of you a lot i'll change it and re-upload it or something :P **_

_**ANYWAYSS**_

_**Hope everyone is having an amazing summer so far (mine has been rather confusing :S) **_

_**Hope you enjoy **_

_**And have a fantastic Friday(: !**_

* * *

_Madge_

I get to Johanna's house at four on the dot; exactly an hour later then she told us too. _I wonder if she'll notice I have a thing for Gale _I think idly as I make my way to the front door. I knock twice and wait for her or her sister to open the door. To my greatest surprise, Gale opens the door. _What the hell?_

"Um, Gale?" I say, knowing I sound stupid.

"Yeah, you're Madge, right? Peeta's girl," my face starts to flush and I just nod, stepping into Johanna's house.

"Hey Mads," Johanna says when she sees me. I see Annie sitting quietly on the stool and Katniss next to her on the counter.

"Help yourself," She says, walking into the kitchen and pointing at the fridge. I grab a diet coke and take a sip, staring at Katniss awkwardly.

"Sooo, when are we gonna cut the cake?" Gale ask jokingly, ruffling Johanna's hair as he walks away. The second the toddlers hear 'cake' they start screeching like monkeys.

"I hate you so much," Johanna whispers, glaring at Gale. He flashes her a smile and my heart melts. Katniss must see my expression because she starts glaring at me. I look away.

"Okay then," Johanna says, pulling a two medium sized cakes out of the freezer. She quickly gets Raina and Nelson situated and has everyone singing Happy Birthday.

Five minutes later, there's only half a cake left and a bunch of sugar-high toddlers.

I look at the clock rather desperately, trying to figure out how much time I have to stay so I don't seem rude. Unfortunately Johanna catches me and knows exactly what I'm up to.

"Don't worry Mads," she says with a smirk, "My mom will be here in ten minutes tops and then we're out to the soccer party."

"Soccer party?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah, Cato Lennox is throwing this HUGE party over at his house," Gale says, coming in with a little girl around five in his arms. The girl had pale red hair and light green eyes, but there was something familiar about them.

"Who's this?" I say sweetly before Johanna even has time to open her mouth (a small miracle in itself). Gale smiles, this time directed at me, and says "This is my sister, Posy. Say 'Hi' Posy." The little girl, Posy, becomes embarrassed and buries her face in her brother's shirt.

"She doesn't look like you" Johanna says, smiling as if remembering some memory. Gale shares with her that same smile. _Dammit._

"She's not adopted, if that's what you're implying," He says jokingly then he shrugs. "I guess he just took after my father."

Katniss stares at Gale, and when he sees her eyes, a look of sadness overcomes him.

I don't have time to read into it because Johanna's mom comes in carrying a bunch of goody-bags.

"Hey kids," she tells us. We have back.

"You're free to go," she tells Johanna simply and goes into the living room with her stuff.

"Aright then, we're out!" Johanna yells and runs into her room. All of us, minus Gale, follow her and I sit down on the bed.

Johanna assesses us all.

"Annie, you look beautiful as always. Nessie, raid my closet. Madge…" I hold my breath. "You're fine too." I let my breath out and watch as both Johanna and Katniss go through the clothes. They finally come up with somewhat short cargo shorts, a dark green tank top, and brown high-tops (Johanna). And a simple grey top, jean shorts, and her signature beat-up converse (Katniss).

"You're good," they say to each other at the same time and we all laugh. Well Annie, gives a small smile but that's good as anything.

There's a knock on the door.

"Everyone decent?" Gale asks. My heart races for no reason.

"Possibly," Johanna says deviously and she opens the door.

"You guys ready to go?"

We all nod and make our way to the cars.

"Well most of us are gonna get wasted by the end of the night, so we need a designated driver," Johanna says, climbing into the front seat of Gale's Jeep. Katniss and I start to object but she just waves us off.

"I'll do it," Annie says quietly and we all nod and pile in the car. I get stuck in the middle and have to sit next to Katniss. The tension between us is so evident, you can almost see it.

_Well this should be fun._

* * *

We've only been at the party for a handful of hours and I already know I'm completely wasted.

When drinks kept coming my way, I couldn't pass them down. _This is definitely not me _A sober voice speaks in my head _Get it together, Madge! _A crazier one urges me to keep drinking and dancing, and I follow the latter. By eleven o'clock, I don't know what side is up and which is down. In my drunken state I had been thinking about Katniss and Peeta, Johanna and Gale. _Screw them all! _I think bitterly and take another shot. I vaguely notice Johanna making her way to the bathroom, leaving Gale all by himself. _Now's the time to pounce _A daring thought announces. I finish the rest of the alcohol and make a beeline for Gale (or at least as much of a beeline a drunken person can make).

"Hey Gale," I say with as much smoothness as I can muster.

"Madge," he says. His breath makes it evident that he has been drinking, though he's probably not as wasted as me.

"Well I have to tell you something," I motion around us. "But it's pretty loud in here. Follow me," I say and boldly take his. He has a confused look on his face but he follows me anyways. I open the first door I can find and it's a closet. _Perfect. _I pull him in with me and lock the door.

"Kind of a strange place to talk, don't ya think?" He asks, slightly sober.

"It's actually perfect for what I was thinking," I say, my drunken self taking on a much more dominating tone. I pass my hand through his hair and place a long, hot kiss on his lips. Gale pulls away, confused but I pull him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again, letting the alcohol do everything. He's hesitant at first, but then he kisses back. _This is wrong _the sane part of me thinks _This is all wrong. Alcohol has tainted you both. _

"Shut up!" I say aloud.

"What?" Gale asks.

"Nothing," then I kiss him again. I kiss his lips, his neck, everything. I push him against the wall and he kisses all along my neck. I hear a noise escaping my throat but I have no idea why. I hear my voice being called faintly and I think it's Gale, whispering it. But no. It's coming from outside, from outside of the closet. I barely have enough time to register the voice when the door opens wide.

"The fuck?" Johanna yells, looking like she's about to punch my face in and giving Gale a much worse one. But that's not what fazes me. That's not what makes me step back.

It's _his _stare.

_His _mouth open wide in shock.

And his eyes, his beautiful, blue eyes, with heartbreak clearly written in them.

He mouths my name and tears are flowing freely down his face.

The last thing I see before I black out is Peeta, running down the hall, running away from me.

* * *

_**Sooo how did you guys like this chapter? I will be the first to admit it is not my best work :( so I'll understand if you don't like it :P **_

_**And I know Madge is kinda OOC but I mean she was drunk :P and I kinda want her to be like the closet "rebel" (no pun intended) **_

**Tell me what you think guys and thanks for sticking with me !(: **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello lovely readers (: **_

_**Here's the next chapter!**_

_**I should probably warn you that they're a lot of eff- bombs (aka fuck) so be warned xD but it's Johanna so you should probably expect it :p**_

_**OH YEAHH if I have any computer artists among my readers please feel free to make a cover for this story! I really wanted to make one but I don't have time (or photoshop :P) sooo yeahh!**_

_**ANYWAYSS**_

_**Hope you enjoy **_

_**And have a magnificent Monday :D**_

* * *

_Johanna_

Angry and betrayed. Those are only two things I feel as I see Gale sucking face with Madge. I see Peeta run past me, tears already in his eyes. _Well fuck that. _I'm not gonna cry over lowlifes like these.

Angry and betrayed.

The first I can handle, I'm used to feeling pist. But betrayed, no. Johanna Mason does not feel betrayed. By anyone or anything. _We're not even going out _I think bitterly as I take a can of beer. _You can't feel betrayed when you're nothing officially. _I take a swig of beer and look around the huge house. I see dozens of kids from our school, fully clothed (or completely naked) jumping into the pool outside. I see another bunch dancing with the DJ on full blast. And another handful making out on various couches. On one of those couches I see a familiar looking braid and then I catch sight of her shoes, her converse.

"What the fuck?" I say, trying to catch sight of the boy. Then it hits me like a bag of fucking rocks. The strong, huge build. The blonde hair. Cato Lennox and Katniss Everdeen are having the make out session of their life, made obvious by Cato's pitched tent.

"What the actual fuck?" I say again but ignore it otherwise. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around, on my guard. A tall boy is standing there behind him. I vaguely recognize him from the soccer team but can't remember his name.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks. I look at his lean figure, his light colored hair, his green eyes. _Nothing like Gale. _I smile and take another swig of beer.

"Sure." He leads me onto the dance floor and I get as close to him as possible. We dance a couple songs but it's not making me forget. I need something else, I need more.

"How 'bout we go sit somewhere a while?" I whisper in his ear suggestively. He smiles and lets me guide him to a relatively empty part of the house. I push him down on the couch and kiss him full on the lips. He tastes like tequila and cherry but I don't care. I kneel on top of him and his hands go to my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and bite his lip teasingly. In response, he sticks his tongue in my mouth, sliding his hands progressively lower down my back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" An angry voice yells behind me. I turn around and see Gale, drunk as fuck, standing there.

"What the fuck does it look like?" I yell back.

"Why are you whoring around?" This pisses me the fuck off and I stand up, though Gale is still taller than me by almost a foot.

"So it's okay for you to suck face with Madge, who just so happens to be FRIEND, but I can't make out with him?" I say pointing at the kid still sitting at the couch. Gale takes notice of him and starts screaming even more.

"Marvel? Why the hell are you fucking my girl?"

"I'm _not _your girl, obviously!"

"Fuck off, Hawthorne," Marvel spits back.

"Marvel?" A quite voice asks. I look towards the speaker and see a lean girl with huge, amber eyes and fire red hair.

"Julia, I swear, I can explain!" He exclaims. She just shakes her head and runs off, hurt clearly written in her eyes.

"That's what happens when you're with other girls!" Gale yells at Marvel.

"You would fucking know!" I yell back, the alcohol making me louder than usual.

"Shut up Johanna!" Gale yells, shoving me a little.

"Don't push her!" Marvel says, shoving him back.

"You don't need to protect to me!"

"What's going on here?" Cato says, coming in with his arm wrapped around Katniss. Gale looks at them confused.

"Katniss?"

"What Gale?" Katniss responds, sounding embarrassed.

"Why are you with—"

"CATO!"

"What the fuck do you want Clove?"

"Why the _fuck _are you with _her_?" That Clove girl yells, eyeing Katniss with fiery hate.

"Why do you care? I thought we were just fuck buddies?" He tells her with a devious smile on his lips. She glares at him.. _If looks could kill, he'd definitely be dead._

"You're gonna pay for that you bastard," she says darkly and stomps off. We all stare off in her direction, dumbfounded, until a crying Annie runs into my arms.

"Annie, what's wrong?" I say, clearly alarmed. No amount of alcohol would ever make me forget my motherly duty toward Annie.

"Fi-Fi-Fin," she manages to blubber, but it's enough for me to understand.

"That fucking bastard," I whisper. Annie trys to tell me something else but I shush her. I motion Katniss toward me and place Annie in her arms.

"I'll be back," I tell her then I turn toward Gale. "And I'm not fucking done with you," I say darkly. I run out of the room full speed, looking for Finnick. I finally spot him, Glimmer grinding on him in the fucking sluttiest way. I push him away from her and sock him straight in the jaw.

"What the hell are you doing?" Glimmer yells at me in her fucking annoying-ass voice.

"Shut the fuck up Blondie!" I yell and shove her aside.

"What the fuck did you do Annie?" I yell. I'm so fucking pist I can feel the blood boiling under my skin.

"I didn't do anything! Why would I ever hurt her!" He tells me.

"Annie? Oh the crazy girl," Glimmer says with a smirk.

"Don't ever fucking call her that," I say, picking her up by her shoulders. Fear clouds her eyes before Finnick pushes me back rather gently. He pulls me away from Glimmer, pushing distance between us and her.

"What. happened. to. Annie?" Finnick tries to ask me calmly but he sounds so afraid, so strangely protective.

"I don't know! She came crying into my arms blubbering your name!" I burst at him.

"Shit, shit, shit," he mumbles. Glimmer comes to us, her mouth already open to start screaming when Finnick catches her short.

"What did you do to Annie?" He yells at her.

"Why the hell do you care? She's just a frightened whore! I can't even _believe _you were talking to her last night!" She smirks at him. "Yeah, wipe that surprised look off your face. _I _know things, Fin baby. _I _have my ways." She caresses his face teasingly. He looks at her with fury in every of his features.

"Fucking contract," he mumbles.  
"_What _contract?" Her stupid blonde self asks.

"Nothing, just.. nothing" he says, dread replacing the fury. He walks away and I follow after him.

"Yeah, what contract Odair?" I ask him.

"Nothing Johanna. Forget it. Where's Annie?"

"Why should I tell _you_?"

His answer catches me up short.

"Because I _love her."_

I just grab his arm and pull her to the room I left Annie in.

As soon as Finnick sees her, he runs at Annie full speed and takes her in his arms. She molds into his body almost perfectly and he whispers into her ear. Katniss leaves toward the bar (or Cato, I don't actually know).

Staring at Annie and Finnick, I see their perfection. How it seems they're meant to be. I see Gale off in the corner and my thoughts immediately turn dark.

_Fuck love! I'm over that shit. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok! let me being by saying how incredibly sorry I am for taking this long (!) to update. I honestly feel completely terrible about it and I would completely understand if you all hated me. :( **_

_**After taking forever to update, I at least owe you guys an explanation. (Or you can skip this incredibly long author's note and just go down to the story, your choice(: ) Well so pretty much this past summer was as chaotic as summers can get. There was drama with friends and family, big parties, lots of love and all in all, a pretty kickass summer. So I only had about a month to see my boyfriend before I flew back home so I honestly wanted to be with him as much as possible and not "waste" time on the computer at my house. When I got back to the States, my life was just as crazy with school and family and service hours. Now that I've been back in school for about a month, I'm kinda getting a routine and I have small amounts of times here and there to write. **_

_**I can't promise when the next chapter will be up (hopefully it won't take me 3 months ._. ) but I'll try to have it up in about a week (there's a three day weekend so hopefully I can get some writing in) If not I apologize my dear readers (if I still have any :S ) **_

_**ANYWAYSS**_

_**enough with this pitiful excuses, on with the chapter! :D**_

* * *

_Peeta_

I feel betrayed. Betrayed, sad, and relieved..? Relieved, I guess, that I won't have to worry about making Madge happy anymore, I was certainly doing a horrible job. _Enough for her to cheat on me and go with Gale.. _I shake those thoughts out of my head and open the window, letting the first rays of dawn in. I breathe in the cold morning air and let it clear my head. I usually didn't wake up so early on a Sunday but since I was suppose to go with Madge later I decided I would get all my work done earlier. I scoff. _Wasted effort. _

"Peeta! The bakery isn't going to open itself!" My mother yells at me from the hallway. I groan and quickly change, taking the picture of Madge from my wallet and replacing it with a family photo. I think again and take that picture out too, changing it with one of just me and my dad when I was small, when he was still healthy. I sigh and decide that this will not be the best day. I'm almost out the door when my mother comes seemingly out of nowhere and smacks me on the back of my head. I flinch but otherwise ignore her, slamming the door behind me and running the four blocks to the bakery.

When I'm finally there, I go into autopilot mode. Get apron. Turn on oven. Knead dough. Make bread. I find it's easier to just go about like this; it keeps me from thinking too much. Around ten o'clock I hear the little bell signaling a customer come in and assume it's my mother. To my great surprise I see a little girl, maybe 10 or 12, standing shyly behind the counter. She looks strangely familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"What can I get you?" I ask her kindly.

"Um.. how much is that cake?" she responds with a timid voice, pointing to a small cake decorate with icing flowers.

"30 dollars," I say bringing it to the counter. Her face grows paler than it already is and she fumbles with the money that she has taken out of her pocket.

"Oh, but I just remembered that there's a special today 'cause it's Sunday, so it's only 20 bucks." I'm lying, of course, but there is something about this girl that just… I don't know.

"Oh okay," she whispers and hands me the money. 20 dollars even.

"So is it a special occasion? Do you want me to ice a name onto it?"

"You can do that?" She asks, the awe unfeigned in her voice. I just nod and smile.

"Okay, well can you put 'Happy Birthday Mom'?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I bring the icing out onto the counter so she can see me and I can sense her fascinated eyes watching as the letters are formed.

"So is your dad waiting outside?" I ask idly but as soon as I see the look on her face, I wish I hadn't. She lowers her gaze and the sparkle in her eyes is gone.

"No, he's not. He died a couple years ago in a mining accident up north." _I've heard those words before.._ my mind thinks unwillingly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I tell her genuinely and when she looks up at me I finally know who I see in this girl. Katniss. _Of course! She has a little sister.. what's her name? Rose? Prune? Prim!_

"I'm Peeta, by the way," I say, going around the counter to give her the boxed cake.

"Prim," she says shyly. _Yep. _

"So, Prim, do you have a favorite kind of cookie?" She looks at me with suspicion.

"Yeah, double chocolate…" I smile at her and go around to the back again, getting 3 freshly-made double chocolate cookies and putting them in a bag. Then I get another bag and place 2 cheesebuns in it, Katniss' favorite since the 1st grade. I hand all three bags to Prim and she shakes her head vigorously.

"No, I can't take all of this. I barely even had enough for the cake." I shake my head and give them to her.

"Don't worry about it, Prim. It's fine. And can you please give Katniss the cheesebuns?" As soon as I say it I'm aware that I sounded a little weird, saying her sister's name and all.

"How do you know my sister's name?" She says, again with suspicion.

"**I've gone to school with her since I was five.** I met your dad a handful of times too; he was an extraordinary man, Prim." I say sincerely. Tears start to cloud her eyes and I immediately regret opening my mouth.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, Peeta, it's okay. It's just… not a lot of people tell me about my dad. Nobody knew him too well 'cause he was always working, just Mom and Katniss. But Mom is… Mom. And Katniss doesn't say much," she smiles. "It's nice to meet someone who will talk about him, for a change."

"I know you don't know me very well, Prim, but if you ever want to talk or get free cookies, you know where to find me." I smile at her and she smiles back, the glint returning to her eyes.

"Bye, Peeta," she says and walks out the door. Just then my mother comes in, mad as hell.

"That little street rat better have paid for all that shit she's carrying!"

"She's not a street rat mom! And she did so calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, I am your mother!" With that she smacks me across the face and walks back into the kitchen.

"Fuck this," I whisper, putting my apron on the hook.

"Leaving!" I yell as I exit into the street and breathe in the fresh air. I don't feel like going home and I'm sure as hell not staying at the bakery so I just begin to walk. I walk through half of town and end up at the high school. I make my way to the field, hearing a lot of screaming, and see that a soccer game is going on. _Perfect, that means all my favorite people will be here _I think sarcastically. I see Cato, Finnick, and … Gale running around the field and I make out Madge and Glimmer in the stands. Then I notice Johanna, on this side of the bleachers, looking mad as hell and going straight for Madge. _Oh shit… _I run for her and drag her away from the stands.

"What the fuck!?" She yells, causing half the people there to stare at us.

"Shut up Johanna!" She looks at me.

"What the fuck? Baker boy? I don't know you like this, let go of me!" Despite her reluctance I don't let go until I have successfully dragged her to the parking lot (all these years of wrestling have really helped). I finally let go.

"What the hell is you problem!?"

"I saw you going for Madge and I couldn't let you do that"

"Why?" She says, not even bothering to deny it.

"'Cause it's not worth it Johanna. Either of them," I add. She breathes heavily and just stares at me, her hands in fists.

"I'm sorry," I mumble and turn to leave. Then she does something that surprises me. She hugs me.

She's pretty short so she gets on her tip-toes and wraps her arms around me. I don't try to mask my surprise. She finally let's go.

"You. me. We need to talk. My house is a mess, so yours?" She says more than asks.

"Mine's worse. Trust me." I say, letting out a shaky breath. She nods and pulls a sharpie out of her back pocket. She writes an address on my arm: 203 Jail St. I look at her quizzically.

"I know it sounds intimidating but it's not really. Just a café on the other side of town." She frowns then shakes her head.

"Meet me there around 8, baker boy." With that she walks off and leaves me to my own confused thoughts.

_I have a date with Johanna Mason. _

_What the hell? _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok so I give you, my lovely readers, the absolute right to hate me, cuss me out, throw tomatoes at me, whatever. Like seriously. I encourage you to cuss me out and tell me how horrible I am in a review. Like for real. I have not updated in such a looooong time and please know that I actually do feel really horrible about that. And the reasons that's been is quite a few actually. I've had terrible, terrible writers block. I just didn't know what to do with this chapter and I probably deleted half of it about three times before getting something near-decent. Second of all it's been a hell of a lot more difficult to balance honors classes, service hours, and a long-distance relationship than I thought. I know these are just excuses but I feel like you guys at least deserve an explanation. **_

_**ANYWAYSS**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**And have a mega-saurous Monday**_

_**:D**_

* * *

_Gale_

"Damn," I mutter under my breath when I see Madge coming toward me after the game. I wave at her with a half smile and make my way toward the locker room. _You make out with someone _once_ and they think you're with them now. _I shake my head and run inside before she can catch up with me. 15 minutes later I'm out of the lockers and she's standing right by the door.

"Hey" I say and continue walking, hoping she'll get the message.

"Hey baby," she winks and holds onto my hand. _Okay…_

"I was here the _entire _game. You were _so _good!" She exclaims and squeezes my hand. I notice I'm holding her hand too, and I don't know what I think about that…

"Really? That's great," I say absently.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asks me, genuine concern in her voice. _Dammit… _

"Look, Madge" I say, stopping and standing right in front of her. "We need to talk-"

She cuts me off with a kiss, way better then the drunken ones from the night before.

"Madge, I-I" She shakes her head and places her finger on my lip to silence me.

She pulls on my hand and leads me to her car.

* * *

"What the fuck have I gotten into" I whisper as I near my car in the parking lot. I throw my soccer stuff in the back and make my way to the driver's side.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" I whisper as I drum my fingers on the steering wheel and make my way out of the parking lot. I take the normal route home but I don't think I can be cooped up in there so I make a U-turn and head toward the woods. I get there in 10 minutes flat, a new record. I take up three parking spaces and leave my phone in the car, getting only my soccer ball. I know these woods like the back of my hand, I wouldn't need a phone in case I got lost. I walk about a mile into the woods and finally stop and breathe in the fresh air. The air that smells of dirt and pine trees and freedom. I get a churning feeling in my chest and lean against a tree. This smell that reminds me so much of my father, of _our _fathers, of Katniss. _Katniss! _I think remembering her sucking face with Cato. _What the fuck was that about? _I just shake my head and try to leave those thoughts behind. I'm about to walk another mile in the forest and take in my surroundings again. Before I know it, I've fallen asleep on the forest floor. A rustle of nearby leaves wakes me and I check my watch. _Shit! _I think as I check my watch. I run back toward the car, remembering I had promised my mom I'd take care of the kids so she could go to work.

"This is not my fucking day" I whisper as I tear out of my parking spaces and floor it home.

I get there ten minutes after she asked me to and I see the door is already open.

"Shit."

"Gale!" my mom yells, sounding strangely relieved as she sees me. "Where were you? You were supposed to get here twenty minutes ago."

"Mom, sorry, it just-"

"Don't worry," she says exasperated. "I'm wasting time arguing. Here, take Posy" She hands me the kid and gets her keys off the counter. She looks back at me and softens her look.

"I'm sorry, Gale. It's just they're using any excuse as reasons to cut back hours and we just can't afford that right now." I nod and offer her a smile.

"It's fine, Mom."

"I'll be back after midnight" she says and closes the door. I look up and close my eyes, trying to calm down. The phone screeches, breaking the moment.

I growl and Posy looks at me with a strange face.

"Hello?" I almost snarl into the phone.

"Is this the, uh, Hawthorne residence?" A familiar voice responds.

"Katniss?"

"Gale? Oh, um, hi," she responds back awkwardly.

"Hey…"  
"Do you still live in the same house?" She says suddenly. I stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I come over?" _Well that completely blindsided me…_

"Sure," I manage.

"Ok, see you in a few," she says and hangs up. I snort at the phone.

"Well that wasn't weird at all, now was it," I say, directing the question at my little sister still seated on the counter.

"Dammit!" Rory yells from the living room.  
"Dammit!" Posy replies in glee.

"Don't say that, Posy."  
"But Rory said it."

"But Rory's stupid."

"Stupid!" She repeats, happily.

"Don't say that either," I respond carrying her off the counter and going toward the living room.

"But you said it."

"But I'm stu- … Just don't say it, okay?" I respond, getting irritated. She nods, a little confused, but quickly forgets and runs off to play with her teddy bear.

"Rory, language man." He rolls his eyes at me. "At least not in front of Posy, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" he says, his eyes still glued on the screen.

"Oh, and can you go to your room or something? I'm gonna have someone over." He pauses his game and looks at me.

"You better not fuck someone while we're here," he whispers.

"The fuck! No! Why the hell would you think that?" I yell, much louder than I should have.

"Fuck!" Posy repeats, still playing with her stuffed animals.

"Don't say that, Posy" we both say and Rory raises his eyebrow at me.

"Whatever, where is Vick anyway?"

"He's at his friend's house for some science project or something. He's sleeping over there."

"Mom let him?" I ask, genuinely surprised.

He shrugs. "I guess. And who's coming over, by the way"

"Katniss, you remember her?"

He starts to get bright red. _What the fuck?_

"Yeah, kinda. She's Prim's sister right?"

"Yeah, she's in your grade I think,"

"I know," he murmurs, "Is she coming, by any chance? Prim, I mean." He asks hopefully.

"God, I don't know, why would you…." Then I get it. I break into a huge grin and bust my gut laughing. Rory gets even redder and shifts uncomfortably in the couch.

"Are _you _going to be fucking tonight, sir?" I whisper sarcastically and break into laughter again.

"Fuck you, Gale," he seethes at me. "I gotta go, um, pee" he says awkwardly and goes toward the bathroom.

"Don't get any semen on the seat, bro!" I call after him, tears running down my face.

"Semen!" Posy says after me.

"I need to buy you some earplugs, Posy," I say, trying to calm my laughter. She laughs along with me, having not understood a word that just went on between me and my brother. _Kids _I think and wipe the tears from my eyes.

There's a knock on the door and I open it, not even thinking about who it could be.

On the other side of the door is a sight I thought I'd never see…

* * *

_**Soooo… how'd you guys like it? ;D**_

_**Next chapter will be up pretty soon, I promise!**_

_**Have a lovely day :) **_


End file.
